Underwater
by infector of souls
Summary: Kanon has arrived to Atlantis and wants to plan his revenge upon the Sanctuary, but before that he has to take care of a few things in the underwater empire, with help of a mermaid of course


Diclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya

* * *

><p>Underwater<p>

Prologue

Kanon smiled. After spending who-knows-how-many-days trapped in Cape Sounion he was finally free. And more, he was free and now possessed the Scales of Poseidon's Sea Dragon. He looked at the empty amphora and the broken seal. He had freed the Sea God, he was to remain within Julian Solo's body until he turned sixteen. But that was alright, that gave him time, time to plan his return, his vengeance. Already a plan was forming inside his mind, it was still rough around the edges but it involved the Sea God and his new position as a Marine.

He looked around the enormous temple. He could see Poseidon's throne at the center of all. He walked to it and stopped just a few steps away. He stared at the golden seat for minutes, and with a wide grin finally took seat. It felt good, he could feel the power. As he rested his arms he noticed a grand jar, filled with magnificent purple and blue flowers to either side of the throne. This puzzled him, Poseidon's Temple was big and entrancing, but you could notice the abandonment, the rust, the deprivation of the Sea God's spirit, it looked old, and nevertheless here they where, these beautiful flowers full of life, it was strange.

He forgot about the flowers and stood. He wanted to see more of Poseidon's, wait scratch that of his domains. He exited the main temple and from there he could make out three huge pillars, he looked to his left and then to his right and could make out two more. With one long leap he climbed on the roof of the temple and looked behind it, three more pillars. The one right behind the temple was by far bigger than the rest, making it a total of eight pillars.

He went down the steps that lead to the main temple. He looked up at the watery sky. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment, there was a slight salty breeze hitting his face, the smell of sand and sea, and not so far he could make out the sound of a waterfall.

He turned to the sound and walked guided by it. He wanted to know all the place, every last bit of it, and the best part was he had time to do it. He walked until he reached a breath taking pond, the water was clear blue, he could see the rocks in the bottom, at the end of the pond was a small waterfall surrounded by shinny aquamarine color stones, from the water rose some vapor. He kneel at the shore and touched the surface with his fingers, the water was warm. He would have thought that after almost drowning innumerable times he would have come to hate water, but that water was different, it was warm and soothing. He cupped some in his hand and drank it, it tasted sweet and refreshing.

Without even thinking about it he stripped off his Scales and clothes and dove in. The water was incredibly relaxing and it seemed to bring new strength to his muscles, weakened for days of imprisonment. He swam across the pond all the way to the waterfall, as he stopped by the rocks and gazed at the falling water he noticed something behind the waterfall. He passed the waterfall and saw over an even and smooth light blue rock, a woman.

The woman was sleeping naked. She had long blond hair, soft pale looking skin and charming pinkish lips. Kanon stared in disbelief, Who was she? And why was she there? As he stood there studying her, the woman stirred, she opened her eyes halfway and met Kanon's blue gaze. She held his eyes for a moment before closing her eyes again, she sat up with her eyes still closed and stretched. She opened her eyes again this time she opened them fully revealing her sapphire color irises.

The woman stared at him in confusion, as if trying to recognize him without any success. She looked past him and saw the Scales at the end of the pond, her mouth dropped in surprise, without saying a word she dove into the water and swam to shore.

"Wait!" Kanon yelled and followed her. As they got to the shore, the woman began inspecting his clothes and Scales. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" Kanon asked taking the helmet piece of the woman's hands.

"Are these yours?" the woman asked, he voice was sweet and filled with curiosity.

Kanon was taken aback by her question "But of course these are mine, who else would they be?"

The woman immediately smiled a wide ear to ear smile and bowed her head "My Lord, I've waited for you a long time"

Kanon looked at her in confusion. He didn't know what to say, after staring at the woman for a few seconds he finally asked "Who are you?"

"Oh - the woman blushed – I'm sorry sir, I am Mermaid Tethys" Kanon said nothing so she continued "I'm a servant of Poseidon and keeper of the Underwater Temple"

"I see" said Kanon after a long silence "Well I am – he looked at his head piece – Seadragon Kanon"

Tethys looked at him from head to toe, reminding him he was also naked. He gathered his clothes and changed into them quickly. The mermaid let out a nervous laugh and pretended to look away while he changed. When he was done she walked to him and asked "would you like me to show you around Atlantis?"

Kanon thought about this and finally accepted. "Won't you like to put some clothes on first?"

Tethys smiled and walked slowly towards him "Why my General, am I a distraction to you?" she whispered to him, tracing his jaw line with her finger.

He grabbed her hand by the wrist, not strong enough to hurt, but strong enough to show her he could if he so wished "Don't be fool" he said back at her then pushed away her hand "meet me at the main temple, with or without your clothes, I don't really care" he called as he walked away.

Tethys stared at him until she lost sight of him rubbing her wrist.


End file.
